New Vegas Nights
by JeffJebs
Summary: This is a reboot of a very adult series of oneshots I started, all based within the world of New Vegas. There'll be OC and characters we know and love. Rated M for extremeley sexual, sometimes very violent scenes. Don't read this if you don't want to see smut or blood.


Sabre wasn't a particularly evil raider. Whenever he killed anybody, he was as quick and painless as possible. It was more to ease his own guilt than to be nice to his victim, but it was more merciful than most raiders managed. He'd joined the Fiends when he was only seventeen, and he could never really get into the whole skinning people alive thing. Most of Sabre's days were spent lounging around his camp out in the middle of nowhere in the Mojave Desert, he shared the camp with a guy called Jacko, two ladies named Krysty and Rakkel and Hammerhead the dog.

The camp was really more of a run down gas station. Krysty was the de facto boss of the group, so she had the shop floor of the gas station to herself. She kept the windows boarded up, and Sabre had only ever seen the odd glimpse of what lay inside through the door whenever she went in or out. Jacko made his room in the garage next to the shop floor, and Sabre and Rakkel had to make due with bedrolls under the remains of the gas station roof. Hammerhead rarely left Rakkel's side.

Jacko was a typical raider. During his initiation, he'd lost his left eye in a knife fight with a captive NCR ranger. The spectating Fiends figured he was out of the fight after that, but he surprised them all when he tackled the ranger and strangled him to death. A lot of Fiends lost a lot of caps that day. After that incident, he'd taken to carving tattoos in his victims, and his own skin. The carvings made for a grisly sight, but they were nothing next to the scarred mess of his eye. His soul patch was rough and rusty, and his head was shaved but for an orange mohawk.

Sabre, in stark contrast looked completely unlike a Fiend, having black bedraggled hair that was more befitting of a settler. He was clean shaven and hardly scarred at all, barring the few across his back from his initiation. His face had an undeniably young look to it, and his blue eyes made him look almost innocent. This innocence made him exceptionally good for luring out caravans, who often just took him for a prospector looking to trade. A set of gecko hide leather armor made up his usual day to day wear, though sometimes he would swap out the protective gear for some more charming clothes, similar to what the mercs might sport.

With purple unladylike hair, Rakkel looked more a raider than Sabre. She wore the most revealing clothes possible, and used her body as a distraction for caravan guards and the like. Throughout her travels in the waste, she'd found some remaining purple make-up that she wore around her eyes and on her lips. From the way she dressed and how she acted, Sabre was sure she was a prostitute even before she joined the Fiends, and every night her and Jacko would fuck like dogs. Her back was covered in tattoos carved by the man himself, and most of them depicted lewd acts.

Krysty, the leader of the group, was more like Sabre in that she didn't _look_ much like a raider. On the contrary, she wore a vault suit and had pristine hair. If she had scars, Sabre had never seen them, and her face was cleaner than any he'd ever seen before. Golden hair fell in ringlets by her shoulders, and her green eyes demanded attention. She was nothing like Rakkel. The dark skinned girl fucked and drank more than most men, while Krysty kept herself to herself and never joined in when Rakkel invited the group to share her bed. However, when it came to fighting, she was as violent as Cook-Cook or Driver Nephi. Once they'd captured a Legion Vexillarius and Krysty flayed him herself. With each piece of skin she took, she threw salt or dirt in the wound, or even just clawed at it until the poor Legion man stopped breathing.

Together, this odd team of raiders made quite the formidable force. Whenever a caravan came by, Sabre and Rakkel would approach them looking to trade. Rakkel would start coming on to one of the caravan guards, who rarely declined her generous offers. Sabre would occupy the trader, and Rakkel would put her mouth to good use. When the time was right, Jacko and Krysty would spring into action and start letting lead fly. Rakkel had, on more than one occasion, savaged men with her teeth, while Sabre would draw his nine millimeter pistol with lighting speed and take the trader by surprise.

Occasionally two of the group would venture out into the ruins of New Vegas to scavenge for supplies. On even rarer occasion, the group would actually do some legitimate trading, though a lot of it was just Rakkel selling herself to the denizens of Freeside. Sabre recalled once seeing a very strange client take her in an alleyway. The guy had a floating robot following him around, and he wore the most fancy armor Sabre had ever seen. Strange as he was, Rakkel seemed to enjoy him well enough, and she said he could have that one for free.

One night, after a very successful robbery, Sabre had found himself some Psycho. He'd never really given much thought to chems, as Jacko and Rakkel usually claimed them. Tonight though, Sabre decided he was going to try some, he had nothing to lose after all. As he tightened the leather band around his arm and pressed the plunger, he heard the moans of pleasure coming from the garage. In the light of the burning barrel, he could just about make out the dark skinned girl bouncing up and down. As the pair reached a crescendo of groans and sighs, Sabre felt himself stirring. Jacko grunted the way he always did when he finished, and Rakkel rolled off of him and walked back over to her bedroll, Hammerhead in tow.

Something inside him snapped that night. He was hard as a rock, and filled with rage. He lay on his sleeping roll for a while, seething. When he heard Jacko's snores, he knew what he needed to do to sate his fury. Sliding into his garage, Sabre saw Jacko's knife glinting on the floor. Swiftly and silently, he slid the serrated blade to the raider's throat, and opened him from ear to ear. With a hand covering his mouth and nose, his soft gurgling was muffled to the point of obscurity.

Rakkel was next on the agenda. Hands shaking with anger, Sabre stood over her as she lay sleeping. She hadn't even bothered to dress before she slept, and Jacko's handiwork was dribbling slowly out of her slit and down her thigh. His breath quickened, and he raised his bloody knife above his head. A shuffling sound drew his attention, and he noticed Hammerhead slowly rising to his haunches. The hound bared his teeth at the raider, who slowly extended his hand towards the dog, letting it sniff him. With soothing words, he approached the animal with a super stimpak. The extreme dosage would be enough to end the animal quietly and peacefully. No sooner than that deed was done, did Sabre raise the knife once again, before driving it hard into Rakkel's chest. With a crack of bone and a pained rasp, Rakkel's life left her.

With plenty of Psycho still coursing through his veins, Sabre moved to the final objective. As he slipped up towards Krysty's door, he felt the blood-lust burning within him. The door opened quietly, and from within he could hear soft snores. There was a lever action shotgun propped up against the wall to his left, and he picked it up with a grin. Inside, Krysty's place was like another world. Everything was clean and pre-war. A Nuka-Cola fridge stood on the far wall, and a neon sign from Old Vegas decorated another. As he turned a corner, he saw her sleeping in a large love-heart shaped bed. Her vault suit was in a heap on the floor, and her body was on display as she slept soundly on top of the covers. Underneath her underwear, her ample breasts made Sabre harder than he'd known before.

Cocking his lever action shotgun didn't wake Krysty up like he planned, so instead, he fired a shot through the ceiling. The deafening crack woke Krysty up in an instant, and she immediately saw Sabre pointing the gun at her chest. "Whoa Sabre," she began. "What's going on here? Put my gun down and let's chat."

"Sorry Krysty, ain't gonna work like that."

"Well, what do you want?" she said slowly and calmly.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded. Her face said it all. She realized what he wanted now, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. Slowly, she undid her bra and shuffled out of her panties.

Sabre delighted at the sight of her nakedness. Her body looked soft and fine, completely different to the tough skin of Rakkel and the prostitutes around the strip. There were a few scars, likely from her initiation as a Fiend, but they looked minor compared to the usual wounds. She sat sullenly on the bed, stark naked and unmoving. Sabre kept his shotgun levelled at her while he undid his bloodstained cargo pants. His member sprung out heavily, and he noticed her eyes widen as she saw it. She took a gulp of air, as he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her off the bed and into the center of the room. With his shotgun in one hand, he forced her mouth over him.

Her eyes darted periodically between the shotgun at her temple, and Sabre's face. It was hard for him to tell whether she was afraid or angry. Sabre didn't care. Every time his gaze met hers he felt himself harden even more in her mouth. Tightening his grip on her hair, he shoved himself as deep as he could into her throat, feeling his end slide by her tonsils. Krysty stifled a gag as he let his meat soak up her saliva. She struggled for breath, pushing to no avail against his thighs. Grinning, the raider watched as her face turned purple. Not wanting to kill her yet, he relaxed his hold. With a wet slop, he pulled out of her mouth and left her gasping for air.

Delighted, he smashed her across the jaw with the butt of her own gun, and dragged her back over towards the bed. The psycho running through his system made him strong, and he had no trouble lifting her in his arms and tossing her roughly onto the mattress. She bit the pillow as he slammed her head down. "You're not even putting up a fight!" he laughed. "I bet you're enjoying this. You're no better than Rakkel or a Freeside whore." The truth was, she didn't dare struggle. With that gun at this range, she'd have no chance, and she knew it.

She winced as he lifted her hips to expose her opening, his nails digging sharply into her skin. Teasing her with his tip, Sabre tightened his grip and drew blood. He shoved himself in. Krysty let out a pained grunt as his thickness parted her lips. Sabre winced. She was tight and dry. Her saliva had made the entrance a bit easier, but it wasn't much. In an effort to moisten things up, the drug crazed raider licked a finger and roughly groped around her lips, leaving his length half inside her. The blonde made a face and squirmed under his touch, his callused fingers setting her nerves ablaze. She tried her hardest to be revolted, but it was to no avail. She was at the mercy of his fingers, and despite the circumstances, she couldn't deny that he was well endowed.

Soon enough she loosened up under his spell. She sobbed as he pounded into her slit, and yelped every time his end hammered her cervix. Sabre was in ecstasy. Shotgun still trained on Krysty, he was in complete control. He brought his free hand up underneath her breast and began kneading them thoroughly. As he picked up the pace he pushed the barrel to the back of her skull and whispered into her ear. "Moan for me." Tears rolling down her cheek, she began to groan with false pleasure at his command. Spurred on by her obedience, he smashed into her ever deeper, his girth coaxing some genuine gasps and cries.

Suddenly his onslaught stopped, and she felt his manhood slide out of her aching sex. She wanted to kill him. If she survived this she vowed that she would. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she found herself wishing he hadn't stopped. A dark part of her psyche wanted him to carry until she climaxed. She was disgusted in herself. She was being violated. And yet... And yet somewhere along the line she'd been turned on. Her thoughts were cut short as Sabre's hand slapped hard against her ass. He spread her cheeks and she howled in horror as she felt cold metal barrel of a gun in between the crack.

"Now. You're going to be a good little whore for your master and enjoy this, aren't you?" he growled. Eyes closed tightly, she nodded submissively. Sabre sneered. "I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, master," she almost choked on the words. And yet she found her hands creeping up her thighs and exploring her wet lips. That was when he shoved the barrel in. She screeched in agony before biting down hard on the pillow. It might not have been so bad if it wasn't so dry, but the cold steel was hard and unforgiving. She bit down as hard as she could, and with her free hand began squeezing the mattress to try and alleviate the pain as he worked the gun. All the while the fingers of her left hand were caressing her thighs.

"You don't sound like you're enjoying this," he mocked. "You might offend our friend here. He might just go off if he feels unwelcome."

The threat sent a shudder through her body. Still chewing her pillowcase, she let out some muffled sounds of phony pleasure.

Sabre felt his member twitch as she pretended to enjoy his torture. She would do anything he told her to; and he loved it. Growing bored with his gun toying, he pulled the barrel out and commanded her to lay on her back. He let out a wicked grin as he saw the tear drops rolling down her cheeks and over her swollen jaw. She looked a sorry sight like this. Hours ago she'd been the leader of their cell. Now she'd been completely degraded, and nothing more than a slave. He slid the lever action between her breasts so the barrel almost touched her chin and grabbed her throat as he guided himself in once more.

Krysty let slip a purr of relief as he spread her lips once more. As he thrust into her, she found her hips gyrating with his. This time the rhythm was less angry and more sensual, and as their breathing deepened, the golden haired girl moaned out his name. Sabre frowned. "Did I say you could speak?" She opened her mouth to answer, but his rough hand cut her off before she could begin. She felt his fingers tighten around her throat, and he began to drill into her faster than before. As she struggled for breath, she found herself coming to her climax. She'd never known pleasure like this before. His thick meat hammering roughly inside her, his strong hand around her neck, it was bliss. She came harder than ever. _This_ was what she could really get off on. As her walls twitched and jerked, Sabre lost control. His grip around her throat relaxed and her peripheral vision began to return as she felt his manhood throbbing inside her. He pulled out with a slurp, his sticky cock slowly turning flaccid. Krysty shuffled up and caught a glimpse of his warm seed as it oozed out of her. Exhausted, the pair fell into an uneasy sleep together.

Before dawn, the blonde haired raider awoke. Sabre was snoring away beside her. She sat up as gently as possible, not wanting to wake him. The wet patch on her mattress was proof that last night hadn't just been a dream, not to mention her sore ass and jaw. Slowly and carefully, she took her lever action shotgun in her arms, narrowing her eyes as she pointed the barrel at the sleeping raider beside her. He abused her, and now he needed to pay. With steady breaths, she curled her finger around the trigger. As she sat there looking down the sights at him, she hesitated. Despite the violence and her unwillingness, she found herself feeling aroused just at the thought of it. In all her life nothing had ever satisfied her so much as _he_ had.

An ear-splitting crack woke Sabre from his slumber. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Krysty standing completely nude at the foot of the bed, shotgun in hand. By now the psycho had left his system, and he only felt remorse after violating her the way he had done. Expecting to be put down for his actions, he closed his eyes in despair. "Do it quick. I deserve it," he sobbed. Her soft fingers lifted his chin, and he opened his eyes once more to see her. She threw the shotgun to the ground and purred in his ear.

"Take me again... Make it rough."


End file.
